Nina Cortex
Nina Cortex fez sua primeira aparição em Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, tando uma personalidade infantil, dirigindo Spyro como "cãozinho roxo". Ela parece ser um prodígio nas corridas, sendo capaz perseguir Polar por um grande tempo sem demonstrar sinais de cansaço. Em Crash Twinsanity, Crash e Córtex rumam à Academia do Mal para pegá-la, assim ela pode ajudá-los a salvar o mundo. Assim que Córtex a encontra, ela precisa escalar ao telhado para deixar a escola. Durante o jogo ela é seqüestrada por Crash do Mal (Evil Crash) na Décima Dimensão, mas no final é capaz de derrotar os Gêmeos do Mal. Em contraste à sua aparição anterior, ela aparenta não mostrar muita personalidade, não falando uma única palavra durante o jogo todo (com exceção de um simples "Hã?" na cena final, quando Córtex tenta destruir Crash, mas sua maquina dá defeito e ela explode, mandando Neo para dentro da mente de Crash). Em Crash Tag Team Racing, a personalidade de Nina é muito diferente da de Purple. Nesse jogo, ela vive tentando acabar com os Bandicoots junto com Córtex e N. Gin. Também no mesmo jogo, Coco parece ter uma enorme rixa com ela. Seu design é igual ao de Twinsanity no jogo, exceto que sua altura mudou, deixando-a mais baixa. Em certo ponto do jogo, Nina arruma um bico para poder comprar o carro Angsterator, chegando a ponto de implorar para Crash ajudá-la a arrumar um emprego. Nina é normalmente retratada como uma pessoa facilmente enjoativa e com um olhar pessimista na vida, como um gótico estereotipado. Porém, ela é retratada muito diferentemente em Ripto's Rampage, tendo um jeito de fala infantil, se referindo na terceira pessoa e chamando Spyro de "cãozinho roxo". Em Crash of the Titans, Uka Uka substitui Neo Córtex por Nina devido ao fato de estar cansado de sua incompetência. Nina consegue fazer lavagem cerebral em Coco no decorrer da aventura. Ela também batalha com Crash num gigantesco corpo robótico de aranha (chamado de "Arachnina"), sua maneira de "Se você quer um serviço bem-feito". Pode ser que Nina seja a filha de Neo, pois em Crash Twinsanity, quando Nina é seqüestrada pelo Crash do Mal, Neo quase se refere a ela como filha, mas disfarça rapidamente. Isso é uma possível referência a Crash Nitro Kart, pois quando estava sendo desenvolvido pela Traveller's Tales, Nina seria introduzida como filha de Neo. Porém, se esse fato for anulado, isso pode significar que Córtex tem (ou teve) uma esposa. Descrição Nina é a sobrinha gótica e biónica do Dr. Neo Cortex. Ao contrário do seu tio, ele é geralmente simpática e adora animais. Estes dotes "perturbadores" levaram Cortex a preocupar-se tanto que substituiu as suas mãos com réplicas biónicas, fazendo com que não pudesse mais abraçar animais pequenos sem os esmagar, ao mesmo tempo que lhe deu uma força e agilidade sobre-humana. Na esperança que ela se pudesse tornar tão malvada como ele, Cortex mandou-a para a Academia do Mal da Madame Amberly. História Crash Nitro Kart Nina, que foi originalmente criada por Traveller's Tales, iria aparecer e fazer sua estréia em Crash Nitro Kart, mas depois que Vicarious Visions foi escolhida para desenvolver o jogo, ela foi descartada por razões desconhecidas. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Em Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Nina é recrutada por Doctor Cortex para sequestrar Coco Bandicoot e o Professor. Quando Spyro e Crash chegam para salvar Coco e o Professor, Nina persegue Crash, apenas para ser capturada em uma jaula, onde ela fica chorando sobre a injustiça da situação. Nina era muito jovem neste momento, como ela chamou Spyro "Purple Puppy". Antes de Crash Twinsanity Mesmo sendo um Córtex, Nina tinha um amor não natural por animais fofos e ela também era generosa. Seu tio, Neo, viu isso como potencialmente ruim. Então ele substituiu as mãos dela por punhos de aço biônico para que ela não conseguisse se aproximar dos animais sem esmagá-los e matá-los (por acaso). Ele então a enviou para sua antiga escola, a Academia do Mal de Madame Amberly, para desenvolver um mau comportamento, esperando que ela se tornasse tão má quanto ele. Em Twinsanity Em Crash Twinsanity, Crash e Cortex chegam à Academia do Mal para procurar Nina como eles precisam dela para reparar o Psychetron. Depois de pesquisar várias salas de aula e corredores, a Cortex a encontra em seu dormitório. Ela brinca com seu tio usando uma cabeça falsa e pulando na Cortex. Ela mostra a seu tio o que aprendeu, luta contra as formigas e é perseguida por um ônibus escolar que Crash amarrava à aeronave da Cortex. Nina é jogável apenas em duas partes do jogo, sendo uma delas Rooftop Rampage e a outra é a primeira fase da batalha contra o Deathbot. Ela tem a capacidade de usar seu braço robótico para socar e ela também pode girar. Como o córtex, ela só pode pular uma vez, mas é muito maior do que o salto do córtex. Ela pode usar o braço para agarrar ganchos de garra. Crash, Cortex e Nina voltam para o Laboratório Iceberg, onde ela conserta o Psychetron dando-lhe um bom tapa, para surpresa do Cortex. A equipe então entra na Décima Dimensão. Nina é então seqüestrada pelo selvagem Evil Crash, a contraparte alternativa de Crash, e ele a leva para sua casa, onde Cortex logo a resgata por se oferecer tolamente para o Mal Crash. Mais tarde, ela ajuda a derrotar os Gêmeos do Mal, destruindo as fontes de energia do seu Deathbot. Sua voz é brevemente ouvida no final. Crash Tag Team Racing Nina é um personagem jogável no Crash Tag Team Racing, no qual ela ajuda o Dr. Cortex e o Dr. N. Gin a tentar assumir o controle do MotorWorld de Von Clutch. Em um ponto do jogo, Nina consegue um emprego de meio período cuidando das carnes comestíveis do parque, a fim de comprar o carro da Angsterator, chegando a ponto de praticamente implorar a Crash para ajudá-la a conseguir o emprego. Além disso, neste jogo, Nina age um pouco mandona às vezes. Enquanto faz sua primeira missão, ela pede a Crash para encontrar as chaves que ela perdeu no Midway. Crash of Titans Em Crash of the Titans, quando Neo Cortex não consegue eliminar Crash Bandicoot, Nina é convocada por Uka Uka para substituir seu tio como o principal antagonista da história. Na versão para Nintendo DS do jogo, Nina tenta assumir o plano do Cortex por conta própria quando percebe que ela é apenas uma "ajudante" e temporariamente se une a Crash para se vingar de seu tio. Quando Crash a confronta dentro do Doominator, Nina embarca seu gigantesco titã Arachnina e luta contra Crash, apenas para perder. Quando o Doominator é desabilitado, ela é resgatada da máquina em queda pelo Doutor Cortex, que revela que ele está orgulhoso de que ela o traiu, mas afirma que ele ainda vai "espancá-la estupidamente" por tudo o que aconteceu. Na versão para celular do jogo, Nina foi a segunda chefe. Ela rouba a segunda máscara com a ajuda de seu bot de aranha e tenta escapar, apenas para Crash pegar sua máquina e correr em pedras e ela explode. Mind Over Mutant Em Crash: Mind over Mutant, Nina é deixada na Escola Pública do Mal por Doctor Cortex como punição por suas ações no jogo anterior. Quando ela é eventualmente visitada por Crash e Aku Aku, ela com raiva acusa Crash de arruinar sua vida e se recusa a ajudá-los a parar o plano em curso do Cortex. Quando Crash e Aku Aku ficam desesperados, ela força os dois a se beijarem e salvar seu projeto de feira de ciências. Crash precisa contra-atacar as coisas que saem do vulcão com seu ataque de giro. Depois disso, ela usa o referido projeto para determinar a localização de Crunch e Brio. Características Personalidade Em sua primeira aparição em Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Nina tem uma personalidade infantil e fala padrão, referindo-se a si mesma na terceira pessoa e chamando Spyro de "filhote roxo". Isso, em parte, foi transferido para sua próxima aparição em Twinsanity, onde ela era menos falante e mais pensativa. Nos jogos subsequentes, no entanto, esses traços foram removidos em favor de uma personalidade mais inteligente (embora no Crash Tag Team Racing existam alguns exemplos de infantilidade, como evidenciado em muitas de suas citações). Canonicamente, Nina é conhecida por ser mais ambiciosa e egoísta do que seu tio; até mesmo Aku Aku acredita que Nina é "muito mais esperta do que Cortex poderia ser.", embora não se saiba se ela realmente é mais esperta, já que ela precisava de Coco para construir o robô em Crash of the Titans. Nina parece ser mais "inteligente de rua" ou tem mais (ou menos) senso comum do que seu tio. Ela é muito rancorosa e sádica e tem um aspecto gótico (embora ela pareça desprezar ser referida como tal). Ela também tem um comportamento antissocial, trabalhando apenas com as pessoas, se ela conseguir algo com isso. Juntamente com esses traços, Nina é bastante moleca, enquanto Coco é feminina. O único traço feminino que Nina realmente tem é cuidar de seus 'pregos'. Ela gosta de estalar os dedos e entrar em brigas. Ela não gosta da Escola Pública do Mal como de Mind Over Mutant devido ao valor inferior percebido de seus colegas de escola (que ela descreve como os "resíduos da sociedade") aos da academia particular de Madame Amberly, onde ela se via como "a rainha". Ela também odeia Crash por ser o motivo de sua permanência na Escola Pública do Mal, e também o chama de "bola de pêlos". Aparência física Nina tem parcialmente cabelo preto espetado com franja lateral (nos jogos da Radical Entertainment), pele azul clara / cinza, dentes salientes proeminentes e uma tatuagem permanente simbolizando minúsculas letras minúsculas pretas e cinzas 'n' na cabeça. As características mais marcantes de Nina são suas mãos biônicas de aço, que foram dadas a ela por seu tio Doctor Cortex, além disso, Nina tem uma versão beta que foi alterada em Crash Twinsanity, que a mostra com um jaleco semelhante ao de Cortex com um N sobre ele e cabelo vermelho. Nina tem cerca de um metro e meio de comprimento e pesa 50 quilos. Embora este não seja um cânone apropriado, Nina era originalmente mais alta que Crash e Cortex. Em suas primeiras aparições, ela usa um fuku marinheiro azul-escuro, aparentemente o uniforme da Academia do Mal. Em Mind Over Mutant e Crash of the Titans, ela usa uma camisa preta com mangas curtas, uma gravata vermelha, uma minissaia azul plissada (calção cinza na versão GBA) e botas pretas. Em ambas as versões, ela tem dois barrettes de prata no lado esquerdo do cabelo. Em Crash Tag Team Racing, sua fantasia alternativa é um uniforme drive-thru rosa e branco, que ela ganha ao conseguir um emprego como um dos funcionários da Von Clutch. Variações A personalidade de Nina muda imenso consoante a equipa de produção. A intenção original só foi parcialmente representada em Crash Twinsanity. Ela é caraterizada como uma criancinha mimada em Crash Bandicoot Fusion (embora mantenha o seu amor por animais), e é uma adolescente malvada, sarcástica, e anti-social nos jogos da Radical Entertainment. A versão da Nintendo DS de Crash of the Titans dá outro passo nesta direção, já que ela não suporta animais nesse jogo e os seus níveis fazem com que ela os transforme em mutantes, numa reviravolta de 180º comparado com a sua personalidade original. Intérprete Nina é dublada por Susan Silo em Crash Twinsanity, por Amy Gross de Crash Tag Team Racing em diante e por Debi Derryberry na versão para Nintendo DS do Crash of the Titans. Na versão japonesa da série, ela é dublada por Satomi Kōrogi (que também dublou Polar em Crash Team Racing e Crash Bash) em Crash Twinsanity e por Chihiro Kusaka em Crash Tag Team Racing. Nas versões francesas dos jogos, ela é dublada por Patricia Legrand, que também expressa Coco e as Brat Girls. Fatos Interessantes * Nina foi inicialmente criada para o jogo Crash Nitro Kart quando este ainda estava a ser desenvolvido pela Traveller's Tales em vez da Vicarious Visions. * Embora a sua introdução tenha sido em Crash Twinsanity, Nina apareceu primeiro em Crash Bandicoot Fusion. A Vicarious Visions decidiu usá-la no jogo sem o conhecimento ou aprovação da Traveller's Tales, o que levou a um impacto negativo nesse estúdio quando a descobriram numa captura de ecrã publicada numa revista. * De início a sua jogabilidade em Crash Twinsanity envolvia agarrar passarinhos para se baloiçar sobre penhascos. As suas mãos esmagariam os pássaros fazendo com que os olhos saltassem para fora, mas de acordo com os desenvolvedores, esta ideia era "um pouco nojenta", e os pássaros foram substituídos por gárgulas com anéis que ela pode agarrar. * De acordo com Crash of the Titans (Nintendo DS), Nina mede 1,50m de altura e pesa 50kg. * Sua aparição foi baseada em um dos designers que trabalhavam na Tales dos Viajantes. Um desenho inicial dela a descrevia vestindo um jaleco branco exatamente como o do seu tio * Cortex quase a chamou de sua filha em Cinsh Twinsanity, mas ele se corrigiu e disse sobrinha. Isso pode mostrar que Nina é na verdade a filha de Cortex. * Se Cortex não tivesse substituído suas mãos e a enviado para a Academia do Mal, ela poderia ter sido boa, ou mesmo uma aliada de Crash. * É afirmado no Guia de Estratégia BradyGames para Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex, que um "acidente estranho" explodiu toda a família de Cortex, quando ele era uma criança, que teria incluído seu irmão, no entanto, a julgar pela diferença de idade de Nina , o irmão, em teoria, teria que sobreviver com pouco dano para ter um filho mais tarde em sua vida. Cortex deve ter sabido que seu irmão estava vivo após a explosão porque, em Twinsanity, esta não é a primeira vez que ele conheceu Nina. Como dito anteriormente, Nina pode ser a filha de Cortex e não sua sobrinha. * Há um erro em Crash Twinsanity: os dentes de Nina desaparecem em uma cena após cobrir sua boca com a mão. Isso acontece pouco antes de se teletransportarem para a Décima Dimensão. * O fato de que Nina chama Spyro de "filhote roxo" em Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage é similar a como Baby Bowser chama Yoshi de "gween burro" em Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. * Ela é aparentemente alérgica a pulgas, que Crash (supostamente) tem. * Nina era originalmente mais alta que seu tio e N. Gin. É um erro que os jogos posteriores disseram que ela era mais baixa. Como em Crash Twinsanity, ela é claramente mais alta que Crash também. * Há uma falha no Twinsanity que permite aos jogadores jogarem como Nina no Iceberg Lab. * De acordo com um curta promocional para Crash of the Titans, Nina pode usar as mãos para se teletransportar para lugares diferentes. * Nome completo de Nina é derivado de origens espanholas e gregas que significa que seu nome "Nina Cortex" significa "Girl Shell" ou "Girl Husk". * O nome Nina também significa fortes / poderosos e inteligentes, traços que Nina possui. * Por causa do design de Nina na série Activision e seu primeiro papel falado, a recepção de Nina foi mista. * Nina é uma das 5 personagens femininas jogáveis, com as outras quatro sendo Coco, Pasedena, Tawna e Yaya. * Em Twinsanity, Nina não fala nada, mas ela pode falar completamente em Crash Tag Team Racing e em diante. * De Twinsanity a CTTR, Nina costumava usar um cinto em volta da saia. Mas em Crash of the Titans, seu cinturão se foi. * Na versão GBA do Crash of the Titans, Nina usa shorts cinza em vez de uma saia. * Nina ia originalmente falar em Twinsanity. Galeria nina-cortex-crash-twinsanity.jpg|Twinsanity 180px-CrashTwinsanityNinaCortex.jpg nina-cortex-crash-tag-team-racing.jpg|Crash Tag Team Racing Ninaangry.png|Crash of the Titans nina-cortex-crash-of-the-titans-mind-over-mutant.jpg Nina_Cortex (1).jpg de:Nina Cortex en:Nina Cortex es:Nina Cortex fr:Nina Cortex ja:ニーナ・コルテックス pl:Nina Cortex pt:Nina Cortex ru:Нина Кортекс Categoria:Personagem